futurefandomcom-20200229-history
By The Numbers Stats Archive
This is the place to find all stats that are being kept track of for the By the Numbers map game, including the ones that aren't on the game page. If stats are taken off the main page, they will be put here.Loadedlanguage 2020 Population Stats Population * China - 1,400,000,000 * India- 1,300,000,000 * USA- 330,000,000 * Germany- 80,000,000 * Sudan- 45,000,000 * Poland- 38,000,000 * Greece- 11,000,000 * Norway- 5,500,000 * New Zealand- 4,900,000 Life Expectancy * Australia- 82.8 years * Norway- 81.8 years * New Zealand- 81.6 years * Germany- 81.0 years * Greece- 81.0 years * USA- 79.3 years * Poland- 77.5 years * China- 76.1 years * India- 68.3 years * Sudan- 64.1 years Urban Population * New Zealand- 88% * USA- 86% * Norway- 80% * Germany- 78% * Poland- 66% * Greece- 65% * China- 52% * Sudan- 48% * India- 31% Economic Stats GDP (PPP) * China- $29,000,000,000,000 * USA- $22,000,000,000,000 * India- $13,000,000,000,000 * Germany- $4,500,000,000,000 * Poland- $1,300,000,000,000 * Norway- $420,000,000,000 * Greece- $340,000,000,000 * Sudan- $230,000,000,000 * New Zealand- $200,000,000,000 Median Per Capita Income * Norway- $19,000 * USA- $16,000 * Germany- $14,000 * New Zealand- $12,000 * Greece- $6,100 * Poland- $4,600 * China- $1,900 * India- $650 * Sudan- $590 * Liberia- $120 Energy Sources * China- 69% coal, 18% oil, 4% natural gas, 1% nuclear, 1% biomass 6% hydroelectric, 1% other renewable * India- 41% coal, 23% oil, 10% natural gas, 0% nuclear, 19% biomass, 6% hydroelectric, 1% other renewable * USA- 18% coal, 34% oil, 28% natural gas, 5% nuclear, 4% biomass, 4% hydroelectric, 6% other renewable * Germany- 25% coal, 33% oil, 26% natural gas, 6% nuclear, 1% biomass, 3% hydroelectric, 10% other renewable Jobs per Sector(Agriculture, Manufacturing, Services) * China- 23%, 28%, 49% * India- 45%, 24%, 31% * USA- 2%, 14%, 84% Cultural Stats Literacy Rate * Norway- 100% * Poland- 99.8% * Germany- 99% * USA- 97.9% * Greece- 97.7% * Sudan- 92.6% Population with Internet Access * Norway- 98% * New Zealand- 89% * USA- 89% * Germany- 88% * Poland- 72% * Greece- 65% * Sudan- 26% * Eritrea- 1% Religion Breakdown Crime Index War Sum I've used the war algorithm from Weight of the World, with a few slight changes. Location * Defending Nation not in city +15 * Defending Nation in city +17 * Attacking Nation not in city +0 * Attacking Nation in city -2 * Modifiers: * Fighting in a adjacent nation +5 * Fighting in non adjacent land on your continent -1 * Fighting on a non-adjacent land on a different continent -10 * Fighting Guergrilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender * Fighting in extreme climate (desert, polar, very mountainous, tropical rainforest): -6 attacker, +5 defender Tiers Tier 1 * USA * Russia * China * India * France * No More than 5 tier one nations at once. Tier 2 * UK * Germany * Turkey * South Korea * Japan * Egypt * Italy * No more than 7 tier two nations at once Tier 3 * Pakistan * Indonesia * Brazil * Israel * Poland * Iran * Canada * Saudi-Arabia * Australia * North Korea Tier 4 * Spain * Vietnam * Greece * Ukraine * Thailand * Taiwan * Algeria * Mexico * Malaysia Tier 5 Any nation not listed above Points: * Tier 1: +20 * Tier2:+15 * Tier 3:+10 * Tier 4:+5 * Tier 5: +0 * 1 tier above enemy:+2 * 2 Tiers above enemy:+4 * 3 Tiers above enemy:+6 * 4 Tiers above enemy:+8 * These are subject to change over time, though there are restrictions on movement. To push a nation out of a tier (If you want to enter tier 1 or 2 but they are full) you need to have a larger economy and be all around better than them. Strength * Your amount of troops divided by 100,000(Ex: 1,000,000=+10) Motive * Economic Attacking(Gains land, resource, etc) or to gain power: +4 * Defending territory not owned by nation for more than 20 years: +6 * Defending territory owned by nation for more than 20 years: + 8 * Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 * Aiding an Ally: + 10 * Pre-emptive Strike: +10 * Reconquest of region held less than 20 years ago: +10 * Reconquest of region held less than 50 years ago: +6 * Aiding people who are being oppressed: + 12 * Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 * Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 * Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 * Counter attack:+5 * Modifiers: * Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 4 * Democratic government supported by people: + 5 * Government not supported by people: -5 * Undergoing revolt: -14 * No Government:-25 * Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! WMD's and Chemical Weapons * WMD on military: +5 * Chemical Weapons on military: +3 * WMD on civilians: +12 * Chemical weapons on civilians: +8 Population * Greater than 100 million +30 * Greater than 50 million +15 * Greater than 30 million +5 * Less than 30 million + 2 * 2 times larger than opponents: +5 * 5 times larger than opponents: +10 * 10 times larger than opponents: +15 * 20 times larger than opponents: +20 Allies * Leader Nations: +10 each participating * Military aid: + 5 each participating * Supplies: + 4 each participating * ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) = 10 + 5 + 4 = 19 Recent Wars Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... * Leader: -8 * Military aider: -4 * Supplier: -2 Treaty Breaking Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Multiple Fronts * -20 for fighting on 2 fronts * -15 for every front after War Algorithm Add up the sums of both countries. If country A and country B are at war, and SumA>SumB, country B will lose SumA/(SumB*3) of their troops in one year. Country A will lose SumB/(SumA*3) of their troops. Example: Russia and China are at war. China has sum 105 and Russia has sum 90. China has 3 million troops and Russia has 2 million troops. In the first year, Russia loses 105/(90*3)=39% of their troops, or 780,000 people, and has 1,220,000 troops left. China loses 90/(105*3)=29% of their troops, or 860,000 people, and has 2,140,000 troops left. Category:By The Numbers